Field
Embodiments relate to the field of surge protection devices, and more particularly to overvoltage protection devices and resettable fuses.
Discussion of Related Art
Thyristors are widely used in alternating current (AC) power control applications. As with other semiconductor switches, a thyristor generates heat when conducting current. Often a device or apparatus that includes a thyristor includes other components to measure or manage heat generation caused by the thyristor, including heat sinks, cooling fans, or temperature sensors to monitor the thyristor body temperature. Lacking temperature control, a thyristor may enter a thermal runaway state, leading to catastrophic failure. In cost-sensitive applications, large heat sinks or cooling fans are not an acceptable solution, forcing designers to specify operation of a thyristor well below its maximum operational rating to prevent heat-related failure.
With respect to these and other considerations, the present disclosure is provided.